Baby Van Gogh
Based on the Book by Annie Douglas, Baby Van Gogh is the 5th video in the Baby Einstein series and was released in 2000. The video, starring Vincent Van Goat, introduces babies to six colors through art, and uses music from the Romantic period. It was the first video to be distributed by Family Home Entertainment. Updates * Aspen Clark is currently on a Vitality GlowCaps Commercial * Sierra Clark has been on "FETCH! with Ruff Ruffman" * Madeline Pluto has hosted "I Love Madeline" * Noreen Raja is a senior at Grafton High School in Mass. and is a member of be school's Central Mass. Regional Student Council to the Board of Education. * Gabrielle Margas: https://plus.google.com/106165829657062645642 * Brad Boller: https://www.linkedin.com/in/brad-boller-540a4497/ * Gabriel Mason has worked for FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman * Madison Long: was 3rd year acting student at the Juilliard School replacing Jared Nathan after he died on December 28 2006 * Macrae Long: Living in NYC currently * Brandon Calbart has died in April 8 2013 Because of Mutiple Sclerosis in Boston MA. Before, he went to Thomas Jefferson High School. Cast # Aspen Clark - herself # Brad Boller - himself # Brandon Calbart - himself # Gabriel Mazon - himself # Macrae Long - himself # Madeline Pluto - herself # Maddison Long - herself # Noreen Raja- Herself # Sierra Clark- Herself Video Guide # Dancing Cacti Brothers (Cactus Cha Cha, Weisbach) # Opening Titles (Gymnopedie, Satie) # Introducing Vincent # Overture: A World of Color (Carmen Overture, Bizet) # Introducing the color yellow # Poem: "When yellow sneaks into my day" # Music Video: White Fields with Reaper (William Tell Overture, Rossini) # Interlude: Colors and sounds # Introducing the color green # Poem: "Green slithers in" # Music video: Lane in the Public Gardens (Promenade, Mussorgsky) # Interlude: Colors and sounds # Introducing the color orange # Poem: "I'm orange and happy" # Music Video: Vase with 14 Sunflowers (Blue Danube Waltz, Strauss) # Interlude: Colors and sounds # Introducing the color purple # Poem: "Purple feels wacky" # Music video: Trees in Blossom (Bolero, Ravel) # Interlude: Colors and Sounds # Introducing the color red # Poem: "When I wake up feeling red" # Music video: Fishing Boats on the Beach (Gaite Parisienne, Offenbach) # Interlude: Colors and Sounds # Introducing the color blue # Poem: "If my feelings turn to blue" # Music video: Starry Night (Lullaby, Brahms) # Finale: A World of Color (Great Gate at Kiev, Mussorgsky) # Closing Credits (1812 Overture, Tchaikovsky) # Pictures at an Exhibition (Promenade, Mussorgsky) # Message from Julie Aigner-Clark # The Baby Van Gogh Toy Chest Art Time Classics Concert Hall # Orchestra Tune-Up # Carmen Suite - Georges Bizet # Blue Danube Waltz - Johann Strauss, Jr. # Pictures at an Exhibition - Modest Mussorgsky # Willam Tell Overture, “Bucolic” - Gioacchino Rossini # Willam Tell Overture, “Lone Ranger” - Gioacchino Rossini # Gaite Parisienne, “Barcarolle” - Jacques Offenbach # Gaite Parisinne, “Vivo” - Jacques Offenbach # Minute Waltz - Fredric Chopin # Swan Lake, “Waltz” - Peter Tchaikovsky # Pictures at an Exhibition - Modest Mussorgsky # Peer Gynt Suite, “Morning” - Edvard Grieg # Peer Gynt Suite, “Mountain King” - Edvard Grieg # Flight of the Bumble Bee - Nicolai Rimsky-Korsakov # Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2 - Franz Liszt # Pictures at an Exhibition - Modest Mussorgsky # Claire de Lune - Claude Debussy # Pictures at an Exhibition/1812 Overture - Mussorgsky/Tchaikovsky # Lullaby - Johannes Brahms Trivia Baby Van Gogh counterpart CD, Art Time Classics, was released in 2001, and features music from Baby Van Gogh, along with a few other tracks. The music in Art Time Classics that was not in Baby Van Gogh was mostly not used, but three tracks were: Flight of the BumbleBee (Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals), Hall of the Mountain King (Baby Dolittle: World Animals) and Claire de Lune (Baby Galileo). Minute Waltz was also featured in Playtime Music Box. (honestly I want this CD.) Book Baby Van Gogh not only had a counterpart CD, but also a counterpart book. The book, Baby Van Gogh, was released in 2000, and features the 6 poems used in the video. Einstein Trivia * Baby Van Gogh was the first BE video distributed by Family Home Entertainment, who distributed the videos until 2001.